Rin-chan
by Td03
Summary: What if Rin caught that little green goblin demon instead of letting it ruin her well earned part time job? No pairings, hate Ryuji (But no bashing too). If you insist, I'll only allow Female Rin/Male Yukio- fraternal twins, but Rin's still very much a violent person. Yes, I too am tired of the overly girly Rin. She's a fucking demon, act like one. Focus on Rin- Yukio, Satan, Yuri.
1. Bulrush

**Rin-nee**

**I won't just plain copy canon, plus I forgot some lines anyway, but it'll change overtime. And no romance, the only one I gender bent was Rin, and I hate Ryuji and I just plain hate every character other than Rin and Yuri.**

**What if Rin caught that little green goblin demon instead of letting it ruin her well earned part time job?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Bulrush <strong>(1)

I did it so many times I don't even care if it's wrong or not.

That was what I thought the moment I punched the white haired asshole's jaw. Even if it will land me with hospital bills I sure hope to God he'll suffer the pain of loosing 4 teeth at once for at least a year.

"What is she?" the brown mopped dude shouted. If he's gonna call me an 'it' again I'll punch his dick. His face isn't handsome anyway, I doubt he'll a girlfirend any time later.

"She's a demon!" Pfft. I ain't the one killing innocent birds you fake Frau cosplayer!

"Let's get outta here!" And cut your hands off soon!

I noticed something wet on my hands after they carried the white asshole away. Looking at it, I sighed at myself. Great, I dirtied my hand with some random jerk's blood and saliva again. It was raining an hour ago. Convenient, I thought, and I half-assed cleaned my hand in the puddle.

A flap startled me a bit and the white pigeon I saved flew away. I glanced at its dead friends in complete pity. I dug my shoes' flat on the ground and buried the birds. I did a very short, quick prayer of 'May God never let your friends fate be repeated to others' because 'May God be with you and bless you His protection and bla bla bla' is quite ridiculous considering animals don't exactly have the human's rational mind to go in Heaven or Hell. Or, do they? The Old Man didn't think so- animals' animals.

Arriving at the Church, I did my mandatory routine of entering the monastary. I made sure to slap the stupid window that was seperating me with the old man to make sure he knows it's me.

"Ah… you lost little lamb… damaging objects of this holy place is wrong, you know? Admit your sins and pray you shall."

"I didn't do anything wrong," I propped my head on the window out of complete boredom.

"Then what made that scar on your cheek?" Shit! He looked through! Well no use hiding it.

"I fell down the stairs," A dog ran across my way and I suddenly stopped running and fell down on the sidewalk. But it's better to say I fell down the steps rather than a flat surface.

"Your back is dirty," He's persistent I'll give him that.

"The fall was quite severe," I hope he's proud that I added more complicated words in my vocabulary.

"And what caused the blood on your nose?"

"I got jealous of a really hot babe with giant boobs on-"

He ran out so fast, the curtain was blown over and I got a good view of him flexing his shoulders with solid pink hue on his cheeks. His idiotic moment was spiced up with his comment of "What?! After her, Rin! Show me the way!"

I didn't even laugh at him! I was so caught up thinking where I left my camera I didn't notice him strangling me.

"Die you little brat! You fought again didn't you?! Why do you always fight! You're a girl! Act like one!"

"Let me go, you old fart!" He let me go but gave me the cold shoulder.

"Someone from your part time job called a while before," he thinks I'm impressed with his back on me? "They said they don't need someone who won't come back after a delivery."

I huffed, "You're talkin' as if I can do some shitty work perfectly."

"Don't be such a pampered princess!" I glared at him for calling me one of those dumb blondes, "One day you'll have to leave the church and make your own living!" He pointed at himself, "And it's my job as your parent to prepare you for that day. Or do you want to be a nun and stay here?"

I gasped, "Like hell I'd waste my time healing random crybabies screaming about their injuries! Sides', who's want to stick around this old building?!"

"Dad, I finished packing for the trip. All that is left is my personal belongings."

"Oh, that's good."

Yukio, my fraternal-twin brother, nodded, "Welcome home, Rin-nee, did you fight again?"

"Aww, Ki-nii! That is not the first thing you say to your older sis who just got fired!"

"They may be twins, but they're the opposite of the pole!" My eyes widened when I heard that comment.

"Shut up!"

"Yukio the younger twin brother is a genius and fit athlete with high grades!"

"Guys…"

"But Rin the older twin sister always goes for trouble and fight at least 10 guys!"

"I'm telling you…"

"Ne, Rin-chan, it'll be better if you have a small portion of your angelic brother's traits here, Ha!"

"I said SHUT **UP!**"

The heater nearby then exploded in coincidence, adding some tension to my anger.

"Now I have to buy another heater…" then someone came in and said, "Father Fujimoto, you have a guest."

"Mah, I'm gonna go to bed," I announced, stood up and let him do his usual job.

"Wait, Rin-nee, let me treat your wound," my cute little brother (no matter how mature he acts he's still shorter than me, hell yeah!) offered, and me being the gorgeous, pretty, talented (They are just untapped. I know I have a talent besides cooking!) BIG sister of his just can't say no.

We went into Yukio's room, since the medi-kit is with him and my room looks like a raging elephant just took a nap on my bed.

"Ow! Ow! Watch it!" I mock whimpered pathetically when Yukio suddenly grabbed my finger. He opened his super special medi-kit with that weird sticker of a white clown and bandaged my fingers. I got distracted by my usual marvels of how delicate he is when healing me and how painful his little gestures on my scars when I saw a few stacks of neat, labeled boxes.

I sighed heavily, distracting Yukio a little, "So you're really moving away? After all these years… Hmph! So is this gonna be the last time you'll treat my wounds… Doctor~?" I teased him and elbowed him lightly. I'm glad it made him smile.

"Once I'm a doctor I'll be sure to treat your injuries better, but I might run out of supplies if you keep fighting, Rin-nee."

I pouted, but when I heard the familiar rip of a bandage being cut, I admired the super neat white cloth and lack of slight lingering pain from my fight with the white asshole, "Ah~ Good luck then! I know you can do it!"

"Thank you, Rin-nee," he shut the medi-kit, and asked, "Are you sure you'll be fine once I'm gone?"

My head snapped to him, "What? Come on! You're not gonna lecture me are you?"

He faced me with a sad frown and I can't help but feel really guilty for almost shouting at him, "I'm just worried. And not just me, Father and all the church residents are too, Onee-sama," when he started calling me that, I knew he was being serious.

I bit my lip nervously, "I-It's not like I wanted to, but- those guys really did deserve every pain I made them felt! They were butchering the birds! What's so wrong with what I did?!"

"Violence is never the answer," Yukio held my hand to prove his point.

I pouted, "You and the old man kept saying that over and over again. I tried_, _but they just won't listen and kept killing and hurting innocent animals! This talking thing takes too much time. It's better to use force and make them understand!"

"Onee-sama!" I shut my mouth instantly. Yukio rarely yell, and when he does it's usually to reprimand me. After some, really, really awkward silence on my part, I found the wooden floor to be more interesting than melted chocolate, "I'll try… harder."

I'm just glad he smiled again, "Now… about your job…"

I moaned exasperatingly and sprawled over his soon-to-be-my bed, but I didn't make a snappy comment for a few seconds.

"…I'm worried too. I know I don't look like it but I really do want to make a respectable life one day. I know I can be more mature but, I just don't see any chance, and something just always come between me and my job, like today…"

After I told him about the dead birds again, "Maybe that was a test for you," that's what he said.

I just had a terrible premonition, so I baited, "From who?"

He god damned grinned at me, "God."

I let out a mock roar and shoved him down on the floor and we promptly beat each other. I made sure not to hit too hard and he avoided my… ehem… chest, "You're being like the old man more and more, asshole!" I said that with love.

"Ah! There you arrrreee…" It was like in a live manga. Our annoying caretakers walked in and saw a sis on top of her bro. It wouldn't have been so awkward if they'd just stop pretending like they don't know we're not committing actual taboo romance shit.

"What!" I snapped.

Genka the Fat One chuckled and held up a poster, "Rin-chan! They're looking for a part-time job in the South Cross Mall."

"Part-time?" part-times are always better than a full 24/7 like a delivery girl, even if they get shifts.

"We called them and they said, 'come to for the interview quickly,'" Ichiro grinned.

"Ehh? Why'd you tell them first and not me? And an interview?! Now I have to play dress up- YOU PLANNED THIS WHOLE BULLCRAP!" Yukio restrained me from pulverizing them.

"You can thank us later Rin-chan!" another guy appeared. Fucking eavesdropper, Masamune!

"AH! FUCK YOU ALL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person who just damn knows everything<strong>

'This doesn't exactly speak business,' Rin sweatdropped at Yukio's choice of attire, a slightly oversized sky blue dress, white short jeans beneath and white flats with black tips. It didn't tightly hug her figure but, it sure gave a big hint.

She sighed in acceptance at the poor choice of her limited feminine wardrobe and walked out of her room to head to the front entrance. Passing by a window she saw Shiro talking to a little girl and gave her a jar with a four leaf clover.

Rin smiled at drew her own clover, the one Shiro gave her years ago when she got scared of him telling horror stories about demons possessing people left and right and making them eating like zombies. She didn't like the way it bulge in her pocket so she took it out and sealed it shut in a small plastic bag so she can bring it with her everywhere. Its dead now, reduced from healthy green to sick brown, but it was sort of special so she still keep it.

Once the little family was gone she walked through the door to see him waving, 'he must be grinning stupidly now,' she thought.

"Must be hard being an exorcist," Rin remarked, "Counseling little kids about things that don't exist. How'd you keep a straight face saying all that?"

Shiro chuckled, "Oh, demons exist, all right. They're inside our hearts," Shiro smiled, "Anyway, what's with the dress?"

Rin childishly blew raspberries, "the guys made me go for an interview- wah!" Shiro grabbed her hand and twirl her around.

"And you look very pretty, why can't you dress more often?" he successfully made her blush, "Aww, you grew up beautifully! Why, I seem to recall a little cute you calling me, 'Daddy! Daddy!'"

She stammered, she was sure she looked like a hot paprika! "S-stop saying such things! I-It's embarrassing! I'm grown up now!"

"Heh? I don't see any adult around here… HA!"

"YOU FOOL!" Shiro laughed and she soon joined in.

"Alright, I took away enough time from you, go now."

"'Kay, bye old man," she left shortly afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Awkward interview, being an overall klutz, showing off my cooking skills, impressing the boss, got accepted, giddy fluttering in my stomach as I told the others about it <strong>(Wow)

**Getting out of the booth,**

I noticed a little girl trying to get her scarf that was blown by the wind. I quickly caught it and gave it back to her.

"Here, this is yours right?" I blinked, recognizing the girl to be the same one Dad just given that lucky charm.

The scarf seemed to be picked up by the wind, so I tightened my grip on it, but I was confused. I don't feel any breeze. I almost freaked out when my vision started making me see a little critter pulling the end of the scarf.

Before it got away, my quick reflexes caught its tail, and I examined the little guy. For lack of better word, it was round. Its color was like puked green, big white eyes with glowing yellow rings, big red diamond shaped nose and weird looking red hands with sharp long nails. Its mouth was rather big, with little sharp fangs, and it has two flat red feet. If only it's webbed, then at least I can conclude this is some mutated frog from a madman's lab.

"What are you?" I wondered.

"D-Don't touch it! It's really bad!" the girl spoke.

I glanced at the little critter struggling to get away from my grip. Any more muscle it'll rip its own tail, "Do you know what it is?"

"It's a bad fairy!" There goes my image of pretty little humans wearing flowery dresses, "It has lots of friends and they always come to my room and they're mean to me! Lately they started following me out of my room."

"Are you sure this isn't just some advanced toy your parents bought to play prank with you?" I took a really, really stretched guess. There is no way this thing is even a toy. I can see it breathing and its movements are too human like to be a mecha.

"It's real! You have to believe me! My parents don't believe me, they think I'm crazy, but I'm not! They're real! They're-"

"Woah! Woah! It's okay, I believe you! See? I'm pulling its cheeks now!" I pulled its cheek to make it seem smiling. Its skin has a little fur, a little soft, "Come on! Smile wider, you little meanie!"

The girl clamped her mouth shut but I can tell she was laughing. I grinned and made funny faces while forcing the little thing does the same.

"You know what? I'll take this little guy and I'll make sure he won't bother you anymore!"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, sure, now hurry up. Your parents must be worried. Oh, I think you shouldn't tell them about him or his friends if they really do think your nut- weird."

"B-But Father Fujimoto told me I should tell them everything so they can help me."

"Yeah, but from the sounds of it they seem to can't see this guy. Heck, I just saw him for the first time in my life. Maybe we have special eyesight or something? I'll ask the ol- Father Fujimoto. Why don't you go back to the church and talk to him next time about these… fairies?"

"Okay, thank you, Onee-san! I-I'm Yui!"

I smiled, "Well nice to meet you, Yui. I'm Rin," after that she ran back to where her house must be. Now…

I stared at the weird looking fairy on my lap. It had stopped trying to get away after a minute. It stared at me with the same none existent ferocity I have.

"…Now what do I do with you?"

It cooed, and I fought every urge to giggle right then and there.

I failed horribly.

"Can you talk? My name is Rin! What's yours?"

It just cooed again.

"Hmm… How about I give you a nickname? Want that?"

It nodded.

"Okay! Uh, um…" I trailed, 'Damn it, I didn't think naming would be so hard,' I started to pull out names from my mind randomly,

"Ao? Aka? Any color you like?"

Its wide mouth quirked down, displeased, "Umm… Guy? Lee? Klein? Sora? Gin? Scarf? Toy?" It bounced up on my lap in frustration, "Bounce? Jump? Hop?" It shook its head again.

"Argh! Just pick a name already!" It tilt its head and pointed me, "Me?" It perked, "Me? That's it? No? Me what? Mee… Mee?" It hopped, "Okay, if that's what you want," I frowned, "So why are you bothering Yui?"

Mee (2) started talking, but in an alien language I have no knowledge about. I sighed at my pathetic attempt to understand its body language, "Can you promise me you won't bother her anymore? She's really scared you know."

Mee didn't say anything but subdued its head. I can tell it's reluctant, but is feeling guilty- probably. I'm a horrible translator, "It's okay, just don't do that again. But still, what should I do with you? Do you have a home?"

It shook its head. Speaking of which…

"Are you a guy or a girl?"

Mee huffed and pumped its chest, and seemed to be flexing its muscle, "Alright, alright, you're a guy. I get it. How about you come with me? I can sneak you in my room. My little brother is going to leave and my Dad respected my privacy. He won't even know you're there, but you'll have to hide from the caretakers when they clean my room whenever it's too messy."

Mee mewled, and hopped on top of my head and snuggled there affectionately. I made a tiny smile and patted its head- and by extension myself- and wondered why does no one seem to notice this little fairy thingy? I went inside the supermarket and finished my shift, and left for home feeling satisfied that I finally secured a job for more than a day.

* * *

><p>(1) Bulrush is a tall plant with long narrow leaves and a long brown head of flowers that grows either in or near a water source.<p>

(2) Mee is pronounced Mi'I.

* * *

><p><strong>The next page will depicted a very unexpected twist. You will not be able to guess it. Hint: <strong>"Only a pessimist gothic person can guess the answer." **Get the reward '**Exclusive PM Spoiler**' if you're answer came near the truth~**


	2. Agave

**Rin-nee**

* * *

><p><strong>When I said 'pessimistic goth' I meant you readers, not the characters in Ao no Exorcist. <strong>

**THE UN-BOLD LETTERS HERE IS A SPOILER FOR THIS CHAPTER! DO NOT READ IT UNTIL YOU READ THE STORY FIRST IF YOU WANT TO KEEP THE SUSPENCE!**

Pessimistic is the art of never hoping for a good result, so that when s/he received good results, s/he will be grateful to God; and if it was a bad result, s/he will be spared of the pain of disappointment because their her/his standard was basically zero. So if they get 1, yay~, if they get 10, thank you, if they get 0, whatever.

Goth is the culture that began with the existence of a cult, but got influenced by 'rock punk' and 'lily lolita', thus resulting in the loss of their near obsessiveness of human sacrificial ceremonies to worship God, and instead lead to a standard life of having 'dark fetishes'. The color pink, neon, and anything sweet and bright and cute are ultimately banned from the general view of goths (excluding eccentrics and lolis).

From the explanation above, and if you pin it with 'unexpected twist', you can guess that it refers to Mee. Why? Because Mee is the unexpected twist of the last chapter.

Now let's see, when you read about my take on Mee, I bet 97.9% of you think he's going to be a partner of Rin similar to Kuro or be an ally and maybe passed off to Yui after some happy ending about apologizing shit. Well, that, I am unsure, as I am writing the spoiler first and not the story, so maybe I will, maybe I won't.

When I said 'only pessimistic goth can know the truth', is because "pessimistic people" will think that Mee is so going to betray her, there's no such thing as friends or bond at first contact. "Goths" would most likely hate any cute characters or pets that would usually be some humor slapstick in the background and several melancholy moments, thus pinning the suspicion to Mee. "Unexpected twist" refers to Mee being bad/evil/accidental/intentional betray action, instead of good little cute pet most of you must have thought when you read the scene of Rin giggling at him and naming him, patting his head and his adorable mewling.

As for "truth"? Well, it's the answer to the quiz itself, the second chapter of this story.

**END. MAN, IF YOU READ THIS FIRST, YOU MUST BE ONE OF THOSE WHO LIKE TO READ SPOILERS FOR SHOWS INSTEAD OF WATCHING THEM LIKE A DECENT HUMAN BEING. NO APPRECIATION FOR A GOOD SURPRISE. HAHAHAHAHAHA… Sorry, sorry, I can't help it. I'm too into Rin's character.**

Oh yeah, for the record, I was NOT imitating Shiemi's nickname for her tamed beast. I don't even know its name was Nii. Mee was originally mine! I like to skip scenes of the side characters so I didn't know about Nee when I named Mee.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Agave <strong>(1)

**Rin**

Coming back from the grocery store, I, for the rare few times in my life, happily walked back to my home. My blue dress was slightly soaked since it was raining for a few minutes, but at least the weather cleaned the dirty smudges on it.

Mee wasn't struggling or trying to escape, anymore. In fact, he didn't even go out of his way at all. He just sat quietly on my head. He seemed very meek all of a sudden.

But he seemed eager when I talked to him, mewling when I pat him. He even seemed sort of afraid when I frowned at him.

I thought it was some fairy thing.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours prior,<strong>

**Mee**

Omiking Omiking Omiking Omiking I am being _hugged_ by My Lord's Spawn! I can feel it in her heartbeat! That fire! She must be a spawn of my lord- but she has His blue fire! I have to get away! I HAVE to get away! She is going to kill me! Her hands are cupping me! I'm doomed! I DON'T WANT TO BE BURNED! If I'm injured with His blue fire I won't be able to regenerate back in Gehenna! I won't be able to walk again! Humans call it death, I don't like the way they talk about death. I don't want death! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I still want to play!

My Lord's spawn's hands stopped pulling my face, but her hands are looming over me. SHE'S GONNA BURN ME FOR SURE! I'M DEAD! I AM SO DEAD!

I stood frozen, undeniably terrified as she stared at me right in the eye. And my eye is big. PLEASE TELL SHE WON'T GAUGE MY EYES OUT!

"…Now what do I do with you?"

I squeaked in terror. I'm scared. She's going to punish me. What is she going to do to me?!

She giggled. She GIGGLED! I'M DEAD!

"Can you talk? My name is Rin! What's yours?"

I whimpered. She's asking my name? Does she want to remember my name? I'm going to be sacrificed for honor? I don't want to die. But it's an honor. I told her my name. But she doesn't seem to understand. I can't be sacrificed without my name! It would be a cowardly death!

"Hmm… How about I give you a nickname? Want that?"

What? Want _what_? I want a nickname? I am going to be bestowed a name by My Lord's spawn?! This is even better than my ugly, stupid name! Yes! Yes! Yes!

"Okay! Uh, um… Ao? Aka? Any color you like?"

I cringed at the idea of being named by colors. I'm a horrible green. And my red is all wrong! I would love blue but that is for Lord Satan only. I must deny that name. I'm unworthy for it.

"Umm… Guy? Lee? Klein? Sora? Gin? Scarf? Toy?" I bounced on her lap, but not too hard, though I doubt she would even feel anything- she IS My Lord's spawn. She's strong, but it seems she's having a hard time naming me. Come on! I bounced, Just name me! Name me! Name me! Name me!

She scrunched up her eyes, "Bounce? Jump? Hop?" I shook my head. You shouldn't ask for my approval, your highness! You can name me anything and I'll love it! It's the highest honor!

"Argh! Just pick a name already!" No no no! I want YOU to name me! I pointed her, "Me?" I perked, that doesn't sound bad. And it's a reference to one's self! "Me? That's it? No? Me what? Mee… Mee?" I jumped in giddiness. She made up her mind! I'm named by one of the high demons! BY LORD SATAN'S SPAWN! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER OF MY LIFE!

She frowned. I flinched, but readied myself. I have just been named by a princess. I shall carry whatever life I have left with dignity! I won't cower anymore! "So why are you bothering Yui?"

Uh… I'M SORRY, your highness! I'm sorry I'm such a coward! Please don't punish me! She was just so sweet and stupid and it was funny as hell scaring her! I don't like her! I like how her eyes are swollen with water. It looked funny! And it was totally weird! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!

She sighed, "Can you promise me you won't bother her anymore? She's really scared you know." Alright, I won't! I bowed, though it was really hard for a goblin like me, my feet aren't exactly a suitable to be bend. I promise I won't anymore, your highness Rin!

"It's okay, just don't do that again. But still, what should I do with you? Do you have a home?"

No, I don't. We goblins don't usually have a permanent place to stay. And I have been in Assiah for a year now, I don't know if my brethren had found a place or still swarmed Prince Astaroth's swamps or not.

"Are you a guy or a girl?"

I puffed to pump my chest, and I flexed my arms. I'm one of the strongest goblins from my family, second only to Mother!

"Alright, alright, you're a guy. I get it. How about you come with me? I can sneak you in my room. My little brother is going to leave and my Dad respected my privacy. He won't even know you're there, but you'll have to hide from the caretakers when they clean my room whenever it's too messy."

I'm blessed. I am so lucky! Little Brothers and Little Sisters and Mother are going sooooo jealous! I mewled, I am so happy. Your highness is so nice! I hopped on top of her highness' Rin's head and snuggled there. I like her touches. She's not as mean as My Lord. She lets me stay and touch her. I can feel it! Her fire is breathing inside her body, but I'm not burned. Maybe My Lord's mate is special so Princess Rin's flame wasn't burning up her host?

I stayed quiet on top of her head as she worked with her hands with the spices inside the building I learned to call it 'supermarket'. There was a really stupid looking fat, short human who talked to My Young Lord. I was confused. That human was very rude, why didn't she just burn her? I didn't question her though and let her do her business.

She declared that she's done and we both left the supermarket. I saw the gray sky. I knew lots of water is going to fall soon. I spread my body on top of her head to shield her from the wetness, but I'm just too small. The water stopped dropping, and she was wet. Just a little though, it seems like her fire warmed her. It warmed my belly too. It felt really, really nice. It was different from My Lord's fire, which quickly burnt my fingers when I accidentally touched His trail.

She was also very nice, she talked to me and I replied her happily. I really like it when she pat my head. I cringed a little whenever she sounded angry, or frowned at me. I thought she's punish me but she hadn't. I wonder, she seemed to know Assiah really, really well.

I thought it must be a royalty thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

I actually did a very horrible job trying to hide Mee. Soon enough, I gave up on sneaking him inside my skirt since he only made it bulge in an odd way. I don't want to risk the old man finding out. Maybe he had the same special eyesight and can see Mee too. He never allowed me to have a pet- Not that I blame him on this one, since animals seems to really like me. They just keep following me around. But Mee's the first weird one.

I thought up a small plan and hoped it'd work to get Mee inside. I let him wait outside first, and entered the dining room.

"Tadaima!" I shouted my return as usual, and as usual, I somehow made the place brighter with them smiling at me. I don't know why. Ki-nii always said that the atmosphere is quiet whenever I'm not at home, I think he's teasing my loud voice.

But maybe I won't talk much today. I'm pretty beat, and the south wind won't come for a long while. I'm too warm. Damn fireplace- who lit it with that many coals?

"Rin-chan!"

"Congratulations, Rin!"

"Rin, you're wet! Did you do it? How di-" I punched Ichiro square on his nose, "It was raining for a while! I did not do such thing!" I stammered and we all laughed. Good, everyone's here, including Ki-nii and the old man, hurry up, Mee!

* * *

><p><strong>Mee<strong>

I did my best to sneak inside this wretched place. Why does Young Lord host a body that stays here of all places? And why is she keeping the host still? I don't like this place! I can smell exorcists' trails everywhere here! It's disgusting! Young Lord should not be here!

I ran quickly to the room where she pointed earlier- her host' room in this accursed place- I have to inform My Lord about her. I scrunched up my nose at the stinging smell of holy water beneath the floor. If she broke this stupid floor she'll drown in there!

I called out to My Lord through the telepathy He blessed the demons upon birth. All demons have to be inflicted with King Satan's blue fire so we can communicate with Him from Assiah, as His essence was so powerful, all of his hosts in Assiah burn after a few moments of exposure. But we can't call out to him anytime we want. It has to be very urgent and very important. And no demon ever wants to cross His way.

_My Lord! My King! I am your goblin in Assiah! I have some things to tell!_

I waited. And waited. And waited. And was glad when Lord Satan did not ignore my call.

_You are lucky I have been bored for years now, or I'll snuff out your annoying voice! What is it?_

_Thank you, My Lord. I found a kin of yours here! She-_

_That's it? You found one of my spawn there? So what- Wait, 'she'? I killed my last daughter six centuries ago. She was utterly useless! I have no daughter anymore!_

_Yes, she! She found me! She touched me! I felt your fire in her!_

_MY fire?_

_Y-Yes. I-I was unaware your kin inherit your fire, but it was unmistakable! What I felt in her essence was really your fire, My lord!_

He hummed, and I knew whatever he was going to say will determine my fate. I'm scared. Lord Satan created several demons as His child by mating high class female demons. All of us demons know about His spawns. But I never knew about a spawn of his inheriting His fire, no Prince nor Princess had.

I hitched.

_What is her name?_

_Rin._

I was glad to hear him laughing. It was gleeful, but lacked the malice he was infamous to have. My fate has not abandoned me.

_You certainly brought me… most interesting news… I shall send my son to get her. Yes… If she is who I think she is… Teehee! You! Offer her your blood so I can speak to her!_

_Yes, My Lord! I won't disappoint you!_

_Good… Just stay where you are…Who to send… Astaroth shall come. This is most welcoming news, you have my thanks, goblin._

He cut off the telepath. It was fine. It was better than fine! I pleased My Lord! Now, I have to give His spawn my blood. Is there a nice, clean cup somewhere? It has to be special. But I have to be careful of the concoction these exorcists must consume.

I jumped to the place they usually call a 'kitchen' and found some shiny things. I wanted to break them. Break them all. They looked so fragile. But I can't make any loud noise. It would alert these exorcists about me. These breakable things are lined up pretty neat- Oh! This glass smelled like Young Lord, she must have used this one!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

The sukiyaki was good, not as good as Rin's homemade though. Homemade cooking is always better than the take-outs the guys keep buying for meals.

It was a wonderful farewell for Yukio.

With a nice tap, tap, tap of her fingers busily poking the wooden walls, Rin opened the door to her room. She didn't slap it this time. Today her body was in an unusual fatigue.

It wasn't nice. Hot sparks crawling up one's spine isn't nice- no, not at all.

Especially when one doesn't even know why her neck was achingly stiff as ice but hot as fire at the same time.

She almost didn't care if the little creature she found had made it into her room, safely hiding or got caught by a paranoid nun and had its insides out.

The room was very dimly lit by the moonlight that seeped through the transparent curtains- Just silky cloth covering the frames. No glass. She likes feeling the wind blew through the glass-less window.

And sneaking away in the middle of the night, hoping vainly to get lost in the streets that she knew like the back of her hand.

There was something appealing in the air tonight. It was freezing, just the way she likes it. Yet it doesn't make her warm breath puff visibly. The best way she can describe it is that the freezing temperature make her _warm_.

Or maybe it was the distinction. The freezing wind made her aware of _her_ heat.

Usually she'd sleep nude- the guys and nuns respected her privacy- but today she was just so tired- Or sleepy. Maybe it was the rain a few hours ago.

Stretching her arms, she exhaled relaxingly. Untying her hair and letting it loose- she almost freaked out when the moonlight showed her a three-dimensional view of the little green ball bleeding on her night table.

"Mee?" She called with a breathless gasp.

Truthfully, she was expecting him to- I don't know- get tangled up somewhere, got lost in some corner rat hole, hiding under her bed waiting for her. Not… this… with his abnormally big left arm _cut off_ from his round body. The red liquid was splashed in a gory- _beautiful-_ way, messing her wrist-watch, thrown bracelets, alarm clock and little tinkers on the wooden table.

Resistance to gore had built up in her soul with all the physical abuse she witnessed at the hands of the local bullies she personally sent to hospitals, she gently cupped Mee and put his small body on her bed. Even in the darkness and under the florescent light, she can see the white sheet was quickly stained by his blood.

Searching blindly with her arm for spare used bandages she usually throw underneath her bed, she dusted the soft cloth and pressed it on Mee's empty left side.

He was whimpering, but he didn't cry out or try to run away when she treated his _severe_ wounds. Rin was no expert on this medical stuff, but she can't exactly go Yukio's room, wake up her little brother who is a very light sleeper and say '_Hey, I made a friend with a really weird fairy and his arm got cut off, can you stop him from bleeding out?_'

As if.

She didn't realize she was staring at nothing until she felt Mee nudged her back. How he managed to walk behind her she had no desire to know at the moment.

Yawning, "You shouldn't move just yet," she reprimanded him. She turned her head and saw him pushing her glass with his healthy arm. _He wants me to drink? Did he accidentally cut himself when he got me some water from the freaking kitchen?_

No. Yukio probably brought it here for her.

She plucked his arms off her glass and place his little body on the other side of the bed- the clean side. She can just say she had an early period to explain the blood.

A stab of pain shot through her chest. It had been happening since this afternoon. Nothing she can't handle, but it was a bitch to not gasp for breath and choke her neck. It's dry again.

Her arms felt heavy even, and it was hard to keep her head straight. She woke up from her near-slumber when she felt the glass was sizzling hot. Damn Yukio and his rare burst of evil pranks!

She sighed and blew the surface of the water. Hmm… the scent is really… sweet… She took a sip.

Her breath hitched, and she licked her lips for any and all lingering taste of it.

_The spark burns_

She gulped it all down. Then, she fell asleep.

_Basking in the warmth_

* * *

><p>(1) Agave is a plant that grows in hot, dry areas of North and South America with sharp points on the leaves and is accompanied with tall group of flowers that are resistant to the heat of low America grounds<p>

(2) Astaroth was only ugly because he was possessing that white haired dude. I personally liked the sound of his name, and I love snow white hair, and his powers are basically the completely disgusting version of Jack Frost's snow powers (they self-multiplies, crawls in land and water and air, have their own color distinction, e.g. white and dirty). I love Jack Frost, so I made Astaroth have a youthful appearance here and mischievous like Mephisto and Amaimon and I'd probably do the same to every Prince/Princess of Gehenna (Hell, maybe Satan himself). I don't know if I'll make Astaroth appear at a later chapter, so if you want to, please share me any idea you can give.

**I have written 1.252 for the next chapter and I still have many ideas so I'll update this fairly quickly than my usual rate- but definitely not until Saturday- 4 English essays and a Chemistry Basic Rules & Mole/Molarity Concept. T^T, wish me luck on getting 99% grade, please!**

**P.S. Just for a quick note to kill any irritation, the words in that possess Chapter 2 of the story is 2.934. While the A/N above is just 517, so I technically wrote 3.000 words for Chapter 2- the Author's Note just made it seem wasted. (Someone complained about that, which is why I posted this side note)**


End file.
